The Crow
by TicciToby334
Summary: On Devil's Night, a Holliday made by criminals for anarchy in the town of Arcadia, fourteen year old Jaune Arc watched his family raped, tortured and killed, before being forced through a window to his death. A year later, he comes back with the help of a crow and ends Devil's Night by killing the Cormac family. He decides to protect the world, so Devil's Night never happens again.


It was a peaceful halloween night in the little kingdom of Arcadia. The air was clear and the shattered moon showed all it's pieces, aimed towards the right. The silence was shattered by just that, the sound of shattering windows.

* * *

The Arc family was staying for Halloween, enjoying each other's company as they watched scary movies and ate candy.

As the night slowly drew to a close, there was the sound of shattering glass as the TV was suddenly sprayed with crimson, Noah Arc's blood. AS he slumped to the ground, lifeless with a hole in his head, the windows of the room shattered inwards as a well-known crime family in Arcadia, the Cormac family, burst into the home.

* * *

Now, a brief history lesson as the Arc family, now led by fourteen year old Jaune Arc, fled to the attic.

The Cormac crime family were originally peaceful, like the White Fang. Just a couple of pickpockets trying to live day to day. But, over time and changes of leaderships - who had different ways of seeing things - just like the White Fang, they went from peaceful pickpockets to murderers and rapists overnight. And those that didn't participate were lynched.

They had their hold all over Arcadia, corrupting everyone until it was a place of anarchy. The holiday Halloween was renamed Devil's Night, as it was the time where crime was highest, like the devil himself was there. Not everyone submitted to the corruption, however. The Arc family, on of the biggest families in the kingdom, never submitted to them and stayed pure. Until that faithful Halloween night.

* * *

Jaune groaned as he came to. His head hurt like hell and he felt a warm liquid on the side of his head. He was tied to a chair.

He opened his eyes to behold the most horrifying and scarring sight he's ever seen.

The eight women of the Arc family were being tortured and raped right before his eyes. He tried to move, but he was tied securely to the chair. He cried silently as he watched his family get hurt, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. When they started to reach for his youngest sister - who was only six - however, he got a Burt of rage powered adrenaline and broke through his bonds.

Fueled by rage, he tackled one of the criminals and attacked, pounding his face a bit before choking him and slamming his head on the hardwood floors.

He didn't see the nail pointing from the floorboards, however, and killed the man without realizing it.

He was then socked across the jaw and picked up from being with his arms locked in place behind his back. He winced as he started to get pummeled in the stomach and chest, hearing bones crack. Finally, when he had enough, he was stabbed in the stomach deep enough that he coughed blood down his front.

He was then forced to watch as they raped and killed his remaining family. He had no reason to live now. Nothing to lose. He would do anything for his family.

He barely noticed that he was being dragged to the large window of the attic, barely hearing and feeling the glass cut his body as he's forced through. He falls to the ground.

He sees a crow overhead, an ordinary crow with it's beady black eyes, looking at him from the roof, tilting it's head a bit.

As he nears the ground, he thinks to himself the one thought that changes his life.

'I hope I can come back and haunt those fuckers so that my family is avenged'

And with that, and a sickening crunch, Jaune Arc died, blood dribbling down his chin as the same life liquid pooled around his broken body.

* * *

A year later, rain poured down on a cemetery. A crow flew down and perched on the tombstone of a certain individual. It let out an eerie, haunting croak, then another, then another. Nothing seemed to happen for a while. That is, until the soil shifted.

Slowly, the soil moved upwards. Finally, a hand burst through, grabbing at the grass and pulled, pulling whatever it was attached to out of the ground. Another hand joined it as it was pulled. Soon, a head of blond hair, covered in mud, emerged, taking a deep breath of air. He pulled the rest of himself out, his suit ripped as he did. He stood, feeling the rain pelt down on his recently dead face, cleansing him from the mud.

Sudden agony burst through his body and he fell to his knees, the back of his hands brushing the ground as he arched his back, his chest forced outwards as he tilts his head back and lets out the most anguished, pain-filled scream possible as the crow croaked along in a morbid tune.

A closer look on the grave showed that it said, 'Jaune Arc, Beloved Brother and Amazing Friend, 2000-2014' and below that were two quotes. The first was one that he said a lot, it being 'the sun can't shine all the time'. And the last one was one that was his absolute favorite, as it lead to where he was now.

"People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest.

"Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right"

* * *

After that, the day known as Devil's Night was no more. The on they called the Crow had terrified all the lesser criminals into submission, after brutally killing the Cormac family. But, The Crow had found that he wanted to make the whole world a better place, so something like Devil's Night never happened again.

So, that night, Jaune Arc vowed to become a Huntsman, to protect his world.


End file.
